1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the art of drawing boards for artists and draftsmen, and particularly to transparent drawing boards for drawing or tracing perspective views seen through the board of objects or scenes which are at a distance from the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Drawing boards are basically hard, smooth-surfaced boards or tables which are opaque, and drawing paper or a similar medium is fastened to the top surface thereof. Complex perspective views are difficult to draw. One technique that is used is to take a photograph of a remote object or scene, and to trace the photograph onto a drawing paper or other medium.
The Fish U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,364 describes a large, transparent sketching surface that includes a base having nesting folding legs or it is supported over the artist's knees when the artist is in a sitting position. Extending from the base is a chin rest post that has a chin rest supported on the upper end thereof. This transparent sketching surface is not provided with a measured pattern to assist in judging distance and relative angles. The Black et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,690 describes a perspective aid device for a grid pattern with right-hand and left-hand vanishing point representations, but the base or board element of this device is opaque for supporting a first lower element with a left-hand vanishing point and a translucent or transparent sheet 21 having a right-hand vanishing point representation.
The Nicyper U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,741 describes a set of underlay drafting panels having a measured pattern, but these panels are adapted to be used on a standard drafting board and are not transparent, as in the present invention.
The Summers U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,043 describes an art instructing apparatus that is larger than human size to allow art students to compose three-dimensional perspective scenes for reproduction in two-dimensional forms. There is a large transparent grid that is larger than human size. An elastic cord extends from each side of the transparent panel to the top of the foreground figure model behind the panel, and a second elastic cord extends from each side spring clip to the bottom of the foreground figure model so as to generate left-hand and right-hand vanishing points. These two side spring clips are mounted on vertical posts and may be vertically adjusted; however, this patent does not teach applying a transparent drawing material over the transparent drawing board for sketching a distant object behind the transparent board unto the transparent drawing material.